Why Adrien Never Climbs Trees
by TheFairiesHeart
Summary: After feeling fed up by his father and the others, he comes to the conclusion to climb a tree. What he didn't know was that he suffered the same fate as all the other cats and became stuck. Will anyone save him from this terrible fate?
1. Chapter 1

Adrien left the mansion in a huff. He was fed up of Nathalie, fed up of the Gorilla and his father. He just wanted away from it all. So, naturally, he ran to the first place he could think of, the park.

Arriving at the entrance of the park, he was swarmed by little kids who were rushing to get in to play on the merry-go-round. He couldn't help but smile at their little faces lighting up when they saw the horses on the small attraction. He watched on as families, friends and even lovers were there in the park, enjoying themselves with no consequences. He sighed, wishing his father would be less restrictive and let him do what he wished to do.

And do you know what he wanted to do right now? Climb the big tree that was on the edge of the park, bringing a large area of shade over the green grass. A prime area for people to have a picnic. He took long strides over to the bottom of the tree, fists clenched. He stood face to face with the bark. He tilted his head up to look through the branches and leaves. It looked so high...

How on earth could be be scared? He jumped from buildings and way higher places than this, he even fell from higher than the Eiffel Tower once!, on a day to day business when he was his alter ego, Chat Noir, but never as Adrien. Unless you counted the rock wall which decorated one side of his room.

He placed one hand on a small jutted area and reached with his other hand to another, pulling himself up enough to reach another nob in the tree. Before long, he had found a decent rhythm (he did slip several times but no one needed to know that, this part of the park was practically empty) and was up into the branches and leaves. Taking a break, he sat on one of the larger boughs of the tree and looked down.

Biggest mistake.

He was a lot higher than he realised and with the lack of people below, it just made the ground seem even further away than before. His hands gripped onto the branch for dear life. Oh god, he hoped Nino wouldn't find out about this, his friend would ridicule him for life, after congratulating him on doing something reckless of he decided to get down as fast as he could and then the thought of Nino finding out grew small in comparison to this question.

How does one get out of a tree?

He looked for any signs on how to get down but found none. How the hell did he manage to get this far up. His hands gripped the wood so tight that he swore the bark would have his nail imprints engraved in there forever.

"Are you alright up there?" A voice called down from below. He turned his attention to the source of the voice, finding safety in the voice. Someone found him. Looking down, he saw a very familiar girl from his class, her black blue hair in two pigtails.

"Marinette!" He sighed in relief.

"A-Adrien!" She squealed in shock. She didn't realise it was her crush that was stuck up in the tree. "W-why are y-you up there?" She asked him, stuttering in nervousness.

"I... Uh... I kinda climbed up here and now I'm stuck." He admitted, rather than trying to come up with some heroic excuse like someone needed to get their cat out of the tree. He almost laughed at the irony of that thought, he technically was a cat. He could almost see her rolling her eyes at the boys action before a blush returned to her face.

"I-is there a-anyway that help can I...I mean! A-anyway I can help?!" She fumbled, feeling the Alya in her head facepalm at the girl's actions.

"U...uh... Aside from the obvious of saving me from this tree-like hell, do you have any food on you? I haven't eaten in what feels like weeks." He said with a nervous chuckled, releasing one hand warily to scratch his head.

"I-I can G-get you some f-food!" She said. "I'll be right b-back handsome... I mean Adrien!" She panicked before sprinting away from the tree with a flustered look of her face.

She got to the bakery and slammed open the door.

"Mama! Papa! Have you got any food left that I could take for a friend?" She asked her parents, both at the till. The shop was rather quiet at the moment so both were enjoying being out of the heat of the kitchen.

"We have some cookies but that's it. They are slightly stale as they are left over from a few days ago but still perfectly edible. You and your friend enjoy!" Sabine stated.

"Thank you Mama! Where are they?" She called, looking around the countertops inside the blistering hot kitchen, most of the ovens on with various baked goods inside, ranging from bread to the most delicate of cinnamon buns.

"They should be on the counter, next to the fridge sweetie." Her mother said, poking her head in to see her daughter searching, pointing at the small tray. "There is also a spare box if you would like."

"That would be perfect mama." She smiled in return, scooping the sweet treats into a box near the exit and trotting out, giving her parents a kiss on the cheek before rushing to save her ad- she meant just Adrien. "I'll be in the park!"

Meanwhile, Adrien was contemplating whether he should just turn into Chat. Plagg sat on his shoulder while he shook his head at the boys idea.

"Being Chat wouldn't help here. Trees and cats are a big no no." Plagg explained, not looking down himself. "It's our fatal flaw, we cannot go up a tree. It truly is a curse."

"I swear if you manage to help me out of this hell I will give you a box of Camembert."

"While that would be absolutely delightful, no can do."

"But _Plaaaaggg_ -" he started moaning before he heard footsteps below him. "Quick hide." He said, the Kwami entering his shirt.

"A-Adrien? Are y-you still there?"

"Yeah... And no closer to saving myself."

"I'll c-come up in a second, though it m-may be d-difficult, w-what with having f-food."

"You have food? What is it?" He asked quickly, the thought making his stomach rumble. She giggled at the large growl as he held his stomach, composing himself.

"Just s-some left over c-cookies..." She said, nervousness setting in again. She managed to place the cookies on the first platform of sorts as she climbed up, manoeuvring the box then herself until she was level with him.

"H-here. If y-you don't l-like them, I'm s-sorry..." She said, looking away as he bit into one. "D-do you like I-it?"

"Marinette... I have just tasted heaven. And you say these cookies weren't fresh?!" He said shocked, looking at her with sparkles practically shining in his eyes.

"Y-you really like t-them?"

"Of course!"

"You could m-maybe come over to the b-bakery sometime to t-try some of the o-other stuff we, well my parents, make. Then we could do something afterwards, only if you wanted to of course. Ah, who am I kidding, why would you want to spend time with clumsy old Marinette?" She spoke quickly, pace increasing gradually as the words went on.

Adrien processed what she was saying in his mind. Marinette had buried her face in her hands, the red tinge creeping past her fingertips. He could almost hear her saying 'stupid' over and over again at herself.

"That sounds awesome." He said. She looked up slowly, eyes wide in disbelief.

"R-really?"

"Yes, it sounds really fun."

A large smile appeared on her face, eyes lighting up. Adrien had to gulp, repressing the blush that warned to appear on his face because she looked so cute like that. Wait, when had he ever thought Marinette was cute?

Marinette only wished she could carry on a conversation but she had no idea what she would say to him. She looked down and felt herself get a similar problem to him.

"Do you not know how to get down?" He asked her. She groaned and proceeded to hit her face off the trunk of the tree. "Don't worry! We can stay stuck up here together. Someone is bound to find us eventually."

"I can call Alya." She offered, not stuttering for once.

"Sure, go ahead." He said. Marinette reached for her purse and pulled her phone out, careful not to reveal Tikki to him. She didn't want anyone to know, not even her partner, so why should her crush find out?

She pressed dial on Alya's contact and the phone started ringing.

"Hey Mari, what's up?"

"H-hey Alya... I was wondering..."

"What happened?"

"If I w-were to hypothetically be s-stuck up a t-tree with A-Adrien, would y-you come help u-us."

"Do you need me to be your Ladybug?"

"Yes..." She heard Alya burst out laughing at the situation.

"I'll get a ladder." She said before hanging up.

"What did she say?" Adrien asked, only hearing Marinette's side of the conversation and Alya's laugh.

"She's c-coming to save us." She said. He sighed in relief.

"I can't wait to get out of this goddamn tree. Never again. No matter how much my kids want to climb a tree, I will never accompany them."

"You want kids?" She asked, slightly surprised. He blushed slightly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Y-yeah. I always thought the idea was nice. The only name I can think of at the moment though for them is Hugo."

"H-how funny." She commented. He raised an eyebrow. "T-that's what I thought about naming my son."

"That's surprising we have that small detail in common. Next thing I know you'll want a few cats." They chuckled and he almost didn't hear the mutter under her breath.

"One chat is enough." He smiled slightly at the small comment.

A clang hit the bottom of the tree trunk as the two teens jumped in shock.

"Your Ladybug and Chat Noir have arrived." Alya said, Nino standing next to her. They held the base of the ladder as they positioned it in a good enough place for them to get down.

They touched the ground and Adrien hadn't ever felt so relieved in his life. He noticed Alya and Marinette walking off, Alya looking incredibly proud and hugging the dark haired girl, cheers erupting from her.

"What's that about?" Nino asked, taking the ladder down.

"Not sure." He shrugged as he helped his friend take the ladder back to Nino's garage.

"You asked him on a date?!"

"N-not really a date b-but to hang o-out at my place."

"And he said yes?!" Marinette nodded sheepishly as Alya's arms wrapped around the girl.

"We finally have progress." She grinned. Marinette was also going to share with her the choice in names but decided to keep that to herself. A nice detail to share between the two of them. They made their way to the ice cream stand, to celebrate the fact Marinette managed to talk to Adrien and managed to get a 'date' with him.

-two weeks later-

"Are you kidding me Chaton?" Ladybug asked as she noticed Chat stuck up in the tree. The skin on his face was all red in embarrassment. She face palmed as she tossed her yoyo up and landed beside him. "This is the second time I've had to try help with something like this, you know that right?"

"I'm sorry... It's a Chat thing."

* * *

 **hey look I updated, finally! I hope you enjoyed it, this was based off a prompt my lovely friend gave me and since today is her birthday, I had to finish it and dedicate it to my Bugaboo, Happy Birthday Korra! Feel free to review or whatever if you like!**


	2. Part 2: 15 years later

After looking for her husband all around the house, holding little Louis in her arms, Marinette headed outside into their rather expansive garden. Still no sign of Adrien. Hearing a giggle, she looked for the source of the noise. Her gaze softened as she spotted her eldest son, Hugo and her daughter, Emma.

And then she spotted the biggest child of them all, her husband.

"What happened to that swear that you were never going to climb a tree again?" She called up to him. He blushed as her remembered back to that day fifteen years ago, both thirty years old now.

"I broke that two weeks later when you saved me, again."

"Well Alya and Nino saved us that first time. I only stopped your loneliness."

"That really did save me though." A blush appeared on Marinette's cheeks. "That day was the start of a beautiful friendship." She laughed, Louis starting to wake up.

"Let's get you guys down from there." Marinette said, chuckling from the predicament her family got into. Louis had woken up by now and wanted out of his mother's arms anyway. Placing Louis down on the porch, she stretched herself out.

"It's been a few months since I last did this..." She muttered to herself. Her kids all lit up and watched in glee, Adrien included. He still couldn't believe that his lovely Marinette was also his Lady.

"Tikki, transform me!" She called, the Kwami that rested on her shoulder flew into her earrings, the suit and mask forming on her, revealing her alter-ego of Ladybug.

"That's so cool mama!" Emma shouted from her perch, eyes sparkling in amazement.

"She is, isn't she?" Adrien agreed, sighing. Marinette latched her yoyo to a branch in the tree, close enough to grab her family, and pulled herself towards it.

Firstly, she grabbed Hugo and Emma, jumping down from the tree and landing softly on the green grass below. They ran out of her arms and sat on the porch next to their younger brother of three years old.

She returns up the tree to her dorky cat husband.

"Shall I finally save my kitty cat from its hell?" She asks him, holding a hand out.

"Yes please." He said, grabbing her hand eagerly. Marinette scooped Adrien up into her arms, bridal style, and landed once again on the ground. "Thank you, my lady."

"No problem, Adrien Dupain-Cheng." She said, tapping his nose with a wink before she detransformed into her normal, civilian self.

"My Ladybug senses were tingling." A voice called from the edge of the garden.

"Aunt Alya!" The children of seven, five and two called, Hugo and Emma running towards the woman while Louis teeter-tottered his way over.

"Be careful little monkeys!" Alya teased, holding her bulging stomach.

"It's great to see you Alya, how's Nino been?"

"Exhausted. His DJing means he rarely is awake when I am and when he is, he is completely out of it."

"That's a shame." Adrien said, missing seeing his friend. Marinette nodded in agreement.

"How are your little 'angels' getting on?" Marinette asked, stepping closer to the pregnant woman.

"Evangeline is alright, she absolutely adores her dolls that you made her and every night reads my scripts for the 'fictional' piece about you two." She said with a happy smile on her face. "Felix here;" she started, giving her stomach a light pat, "has been kicking me on a regular basis. He is dying to get out of me but I keep telling him he has to wait a little longer."

"So it's a he then?"

"Yeah, we had a check as we wanted a name sorted and ready."

"Would you like anything to eat? Drink?"

"No, it's alright. Next time Nino is off work, we'll come round for a chat."

Marinette's smile fell a little before it picked up again. She was disappointed that her friend couldn't stay but in all fairness, she rarely had the time to go visit her or the rest of her friends, many of whom were her old classmates. Even Chloé. After an incident with Ladybug, Chloé changed for the better. She apologised to the class, to Sabrina, even to Marinette. To say she was shocked was an understatement when Chloé came up to her with her hands behind her back, looking nervous.

After that had passed, they actually got on alright. Sure they still had their differences that they argued about from time to time, but there were a few things they shared in common. It was after Chloé told her 'embarrassing' stories about Adrien when he was younger, that she was able to talk to the boy easier, the stuttering disappearing. When she heard of stories such as 'who stole my teddy bear?', she realised that she had no reason to be nervous around him.

It wasn't until just before they went to engage Hawkmoth in the final battle that anyone else knew. They were eighteen at that point, used to the job of defeating the Akuma's for three years. They revealed themselves to each other first, breaking into tears of joy when they saw who the other was.

Then Marinette started to freak out. All the stuff she and Chat had done together, the touches, their partnership, that they kissed, it was her and Adrien.

They told Nino and Alya next. They found no reason not to tell them, the were going to defeat Hawkmoth and after he was gone, his Miraculous away from him, there wouldn't be as major of a threat again. Alya fainted. Simple as. Nino laughed until he realised all the stuff that happened, that Adrien did, which resulted in a punch in the arm, most of the reason being betrayal for not being told sooner.

They defeated Hawkmoth in a long, intense battle. Their biggest enemy they would ever face was none other than Gabriel Agreste. Oh how he tried to convince Adrien to join him, Gabriel knowing who Chat was after seeing Adrien wearing the ring, swearing that with his and Marinette's miraculous, they would get Adrien's mother, back. She could see the struggle he faced in this, oh how he wanted to see his mother again but he couldn't just let Hawkmoth win, even if he was his father. He responded to the deal with a swift kick to the groin.

They called a few close friends together, those they felt deserved to know. So their families, excluding Gabriel who had been taken into police custody before court. They took the miraculous to Master Fu, who when the pair reached for their miraculous to return, told them to keep them, that Paris needed heroes like them to keep Paris safe.

Many of the adults just nodded when they found out, it made many of their absences and 'excuses' make much more sense than previously. Chloé asked for a selfie, which Marinette was confused and was about to transform when Chloé stopped her.

"I want a selfie with you Marinette, you as yourself."

Years went by and Marinette and Adrien got engaged, married and had Hugo before they knew it, Emma following two years later and then little Louis. When villains found out that Ladybug became a mother, they expected her to have mellowed down and be easier to fight against. Oh, how they were wrong. She was angrier, mainly as they seemed to attack or go on their escapades when she was in the middle of changing a diaper or feeding or something else.

The crime rate dropped dramatically, no one dared face her.

"I hope that isn't too far away, I need to speak to my best bro." Adrien replied, arms crossed against his chest.

"I'm sure he wants to speak to you as well." Alya chuckled before looking at her watch. "I better go, I left Ange by herself, well Nino's sleeping, so I don't want the place ruined."

"It was great seeing you Alya." Marinette said, wrapping the girl in a hug. They embraced for a while before separating. "You can take Ange here for a while so we can babysit, to let you guys have some time to yourself."

"Mari, we both know who the better babysitter is." Alya winked before heading to the gate, waving behind her. The Dupain-Chengs waved back, seeing the family friend off.

"Mama, papa?" Hugo asked in a innocent tone.

"What is it my kitten?" Adrien asked his son, bending down to be eye level with him.

"Can we have a treehouse?"

The two adults shared one glance that spoke a thousand words in a second.

 **"No."**

* * *

 **guest: bunny approve? Yes!**

 **guest: not at that moment in time, they didn't know eachothers identities. In this part I explain how I think the reveal will go down but idk. In the first chapter, they don't know about eachother**

 **dawnthia: you are one lucky bunny! After seeing that you wanted another chapter, I got inspiration for what I could do and I started writing. This eventually came out. I hope it fits what you had in mind**

 **Taco fox: that's good that you got a laugh out of it!**

 **Sweetgal4694: yeah, chat in a tree XD the only character I could possibly put in a tree from this show is chat/Adrien.**


End file.
